An auslly love story
by Ausllyandraurafan
Summary: Ally has always been in love with Austin but what happens when a new girl moves to town and has a thing for him? Will Austin and ally get together? Multi-chapter auslly. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Ally Dawson was awaken by the sound of Austin's new single I think about you. She smiled as she got out of bed and turned it off. It was her favorite song by him and she had the best dream ever about him last night. In the dream he finally confessed his feelings for her which was great. She let out a big sigh since she knew that would never happen. He probably only considers me a sister. She had been in love with Austin ever since she met him at 5 years old. She remember walking into her classroom and that very minute she saw a boy with blonde hair give her a shy smile which she returned. She walked over to him and immediately they started talking and became friends. Even though she was only 5 she knew right away that he was very special. Little did she know that he was the boy that she would fall in love with.

Wow, this whole Austin thing is getting so complicated. Maybe I should talk to Trish about it, I am sure that would help since she always does give me good advice. Ya I will ask her once I get to school. With that thought she smiled and finished getting ready for the day.

Meanwhile, Austin was in the same situation. He had realized that he was starting to see ally in a new light. She was his song writer but was so much more than that to him. She was beautiful, funny, smart, adorable, he could always talk to her about anything, and he knew that he wanted to be more than her friend. He just had no idea how to tell her since he knew that she probably wouldn't feel the same way about him. Also, he was afraid that if he told her that it would ruin their friendship. Maybe he should talk to dez about it, after all he had given him good advice before. Maybe he would be able to help him with this thing will ally. Yep I will talk to him once I get to school. He smiled and went to start getting ready.

Ally got out of her car, shut the door, and locked it. Then she put her keys in her purse and walked through the school doors. She saw Trish waiting at her locker so she walked up to her and gave her a big smile.

"Hey Trish"

"Hey Ally, what's up"?

"Well I need some advice."

"sure what about?"

"Well, I have a crush on Austin, I want to tell him but I am afraid that he won't feel the same way about me. So, what should I do?"

"That's great Ally, I always knew that you would have feelings for him" "I think you should just tell him though because chances are he feels the same way about you. "

"ok I will tell him later today, thanks so much for the help.

"no problem

Ally gave her a hug and then they walked off to class together. While they were in class she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and texted Austin. Hey Austin, meet me at the mall food court today after school. She sent it and then put her phone away. A few seconds later her phone buzzed indicating that she had received a text message. She opened it up and it said hey alls that sounds great, I will meet you at 4 pm. Soon it was 4 and she went to the mall food court. She got something to eat and a drink then sat down at at table to wait for Austin. A few seconds later he came over and sat next to her. She smiled and said "hey austy" "hey alls"

" so what did you want to talk to me about?'

"well to tell you the truth Austin I have liked you ever since I was 5 years old and I want to know if you like me to?

Austin just looked at her while he contemplated his answer…


	2. Chapter 2

"Austin sighed and said look ally I think you are a great person but I don't have any feelings for you."

Ally was heartbroken to say the least, after all here she was confessing her feelings for the guy she had always been in love with and he had just rejected her. She looked at Austin with a pained express on her face and she gave him a sad smile. "That's fine Austin we can still be friends"

"Ok"

"Well, I have to go home now, I will see you later Austin"

Bye ally.

Ally walked away quickly because she didn't want him to notice that she was crying. She felt so horrible because she had just confessed her feelings for him and she was so hoping that he felt the same way about her. Unfortunately he didn't and now she was brokenhearted. At this point the tears were flowing down her face. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called trish.

"Hey trish"

"Hey ally, what's wrong"

"Well, I told Austin how I feel and he rejected me"

"Im sorry, do you want to hang out tonight"

"Sure, come to my place at 7 and you can stay the night"

Sounds good."

"Awesome, see you then, bye"

"Bye"

Ally hung up her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. She managed to put a smile on her face and walked home so she could get things ready for the sleepover. She got home and unlocked the door, then she walked inside and shut it behind her. She walked up the stairs to her room. She got a bunch of dvd's ready and she got out all of her makeup and hair accessories, she also pulled out several magazines. She looked through her closet and pulled out a tank top and pants. She went into the bathroom and changed into them. She came out and threw her clothes into her basket and then she went downstairs and went to make some popcorn and get some sodas. She put the popcorn in a big bowl, got 2 sodas and napkins. She put it all on a tray and then carried it upstairs and put it on her beside table. For the finishing touch she grabbed a couple of candles, lit them and then placed them throughout her room. So a couple minutes later the room smelled great and she was excited to be having a fun filled evening.

The doorbell rang and ally ran downstairs to answer it. She opened the door and Trish was there holding an overnight bag. Hey ally, hey Trish come on in. They both went inside, shut the door, then went upstairs to ally's room. They both sat down on her bed.

"So, ally you sounded upset on the phone, what happened?"

"It was horrible because earlier today I told Austin that I like him and he told me that he doesn't like me back".

"That's tough"

"Ya, it is and now I have no idea what to do."

"Well, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"You need to show him what he is missing, so I saw that I give you a makeover tomorrow."

"Ok, what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking you need some new outfits, and shoes. Plus, you can get a Mani Pedi and get some purple and blue highlights in your hair."

"That sounds awesome"

"Yep, so do you want to watch a movie"

"Sure, which one"

"The notebook, since its my favorite."

Ok, ally turned the TV on, put the DVD in, pressed play, then laid back on her bed. She was looking forward to her makeover tomorrow and she was hoping that the new look would give her enough confidence to win over Austin in the end because she really wanted to be his gf. She smiled and ate a handful of popcorn then had a long sip of soda. Soon the movie was over and then Trish was braiding her hair while she was reading a magazine. After that she straightened Trish's hair and they spent the rest of the night talking mostly about boys along with school and friends. Soon it was 10 pm and both of them were really tired so they decided to go to bed since they would have a long day tomorrow at the mall. Trish got into her sleeping bag that was on the floor and went to sleep right away. Ally laid down on her bed, and pulled out her phone. She looked at the background page on it which was a picture of Austin. She sighed and couldn't help but think hopefully, I get to be his gf someday, because after all that was the one thing she wasn't the most and Ally Dawson was not going to quit until she got what she wanted. She put her phone next to her bedside table, covered herself up with her blankets, and then feel asleep excited for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy chapter 3!

Ally woke up to the usual sound of Austin singing. She smiled, turned it off and jumped out of bed excited for the day to begin. She went over to her closet, opened it, and started looking for an outfit to wear today.

She decided on a really cute purple summer dress with purple sandals. After she had gotten dressed she worked on her and decided to curl it. After that she brushed her teeth and applied some makeup. Then she grabbed her purple purse and slipped it over her shoulder. Then she walked back to her room and thankfully Trish was awake.

"Hey Trish"

"Hey Ally"

"So you excited to go to the mall today?"

"Yep, just let just get dressed, eat something and then we can go"

"Ok"

Trish took some clothes then went into the bathroom to change. Ally however went downstairs to make breakfast for her and Trish. She got out all the ingredients and then started making pancakes, eggs, toast, and sausage. After it was done she took 2 plates and piled everything onto them and then put them both on the table along with some silver ware. Then she got 2 glasses, filled them both with orange juice and brought them to the table along with some syrup, some grape jelly for the toast and ketchup for the eggs. Ally cut up her pancakes, put some butter on them, and then poured a bunch of maple syrup on them. Then she took a huge bite and sighed in contentment since they were delicious! She poured some ketchup on her eggs and then took a bite of them. After that she grabbed a piece of toast and put some grape jelly on it and then ate a piece. She was so consumed in her delicious meal that she didn't notice that Trish just came into the room.

"You made breakfast?

"Yep, I made pancakes, eggs, toast, and sausage."

"Awesome"

"Trish took a seat next to ally and started eating"

"Wow, this is delicious ally"

"Thanks"!

Ally took a long sip of some orange juice and smiled. So for she was having a pretty good day.

After they were done eating they put there plates in the sink, grabbed their purses, ally shut and locked the door, then they got into ally's car and drove to the mall.

Once they got there they walked into a store and started looking through all the racks of clothing. Trish held up a dress that was very short and that would reveal a little cleavage.

"Ally this would look great on you"

"Seriously?"

"Yep, you should try it on"

"Ok, but I want to look some more first"

"sure"

Ally and Trish continued looking and were able to find some more dresses, shirts, shorts, skirts, and they even found a couple swimsuits. They looked through the racks of shoes and found several pairs of wedges and heels for ally. After that they headed to the dressing room. Ally went into one of the rooms and shut and locked the door. She tried on one the dresses with matching wedges and then looked at herself in the mirror. She looked wonderful. The dress was light blue, short and reveled a decent amount of cleave and the wedges matched perfectly and were very stylish. She walked out and showed Trish.

"What do you think"?

"Wow, you look amazing ally if you wear that on Monday Austin will be in shock"

"perfect, maybe then he will he see how great I am"

"exactly"

She tried on everything else and had major success because everything was cute and looked great on her. She gathered the pile of clothes and took it to the register. After she payed she took her bag and walked out with Trish trailing behind.

"Ally I was thinking you should go for an edgy vibe so for that to work you should get your nose pierced".

" ok"

They headed to the piercing store at the mall and ally waked out later with a pink rhinestone stud in her nose.

"how does it look?"

"Awesome"

"cool"

"Yep, so now we have to go to Wal-Mart and get some blue and purple hair chalk for you"

They went to Wal-Mart and got some hair chalk and some new makeup. Also while they were there they also got new jewelry. Afterwards they paid and then they grabbed a quick bite at the melody dinner. After that they went back to ally's house and she unloaded her bags.

"so I was thinking that I could put the hair chalk in your hair right now so we can see what it looks like"

"Sure"

"Ally grabbed the hair chalk and then her and Trish went into the bathroom. Trish squeezed out a small amount of blue chalk onto the applicator brush and then carefully applied a thin streak to ally's hair. Afterwards she turned to her.

"What do you think"

"It looks great, do one more on the left side"

"ok"

She put another streak on the left side.

"Do you want some purple in there to"?

"Yep"

Trish grabbed the purple tube, squeezed out a small amount onto the applicator brush and then applied two very thin streaks to ally's hair. Then she did the same thing to the left side, afterwards she smiled and said

"that looks great"

"Ya, it does ally said with a smile"

"yep, well I have to go home for dinner now but I will see you on Monday ally"

"Ok, bye Trish thanks for coming shopping with me today".

"your welcome ally"

Trish gave her a hug and then left.

Ally walked back into her room, shut the door and then curled up on her bed with her pink journal and a purple pen.

She opened up the journal and then began writing a very detailed entry.

Dear journal, today was awesome since me and Trish went shopping today and I got a bunch of new clothes. I even got my nose pierced and some blue and purple hair chalk. Afterwards we ate at melody dinner. I can't wait to see Austin's expression on Monday when he sees how great I look in my new clothes. Hopefully he can finally see how great I am.

Well, I should probably go to bed.

Ally

Ally closed her journal and put it on her nightstand along with purple pen. After that she changed into her night clothes, turned off her lights and fell asleep thinking about Austin and how with a little luck maybe he would be her boyfriend soon.


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ this chapter will be in Austin's pov. Enjoy!

Austin awoke on Sunday morning feeling kind of upset. Ever since he rejected Ally he had been feeling bad. He wanted to date her but he felt like if they were to go out and break up for some reason that it would ruin their partnership and they wouldn't be able to write songs together anymore. So, that's why he lied and told he that he didn't like her since he didn't want to ruin things between them.

Austin sighed and got out of bed. He got dressed and then went downstairs for some breakfast. He had his favorite of course a big stack of pancakes with lots of syrup and a glass of orange juice. After he got done eating he put his plate in the sink and then went back upstairs. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair. After that he grabbed his keys, shut and locked the door, and then got into his car. He drove to dez's house since he figured that he would give him some advice on what to do about this problem. He parked his car and then got out. He walked to the door and knocked. Dez's mom answered. "hi,Austin come in dez is upstairs.

"ok"

Austin went upstairs to Dez's room and knocked on his door.

"come in"

Austin opened the door and saw dez lying on his bed.

"hey Austin, what's up."

"I need some advice."

"Sure, what about"?

"im having problems with a girl I like"

"Ok, im sure I can help, after all people call me the love whisperer."

"thanks and no one calls you that".

"Yes they do you can't hear them cause they are whispering"

Ok, well there is this girl I really like. She has brown hair that is wonderful and makes me want to run my fingers through it, her eyes are these puddles of deep brown chocolate that make me want to melt whenever she looks at me, her smile is brilliant, her laugh is adorable, everything about her is wonderful like she is not afraid to be herself and even though she can be a little bit clumsy sometimes she is still able to remain confident in herself and she doesn't care what other people think about her. Her style is great and I love the fact that she feels good enough about herself that she is ok with not wearing so much makeup. She is beautiful enough without it. Also, she is also so nice and sweet to everyone around her. Like whenever I am having a bad day she will know without me telling her and will right away give me words of encouragement and spend time with me until I feel better. She is just so amazing and ever since I met her I have had a crush on her but now that I have known her for so long its so much more than that. I love her and I honestly feel that me and her were meant to be together. every time I see her I wonder what it would be like to date her? What would it be like to hold her hand, cuddle with her, and finally be able to kiss her? Its so hard to be around her knowing that she will never be mine but yet its how its going to always be. I want to tell her how I feel but I can't since I know that she wont like me back and even if she does chances are we would date and break up and then we wouldn't be friends anymore and I can't let that happen. So, yes this whole thing is really confusing. So, what do you think I should do?

Austin let out a huge breath when he got done talking. He felt a lot better now that he had said all of that and he meant it all since it was really heartfelt.

"Austin is ally the girl your taking about"

"yes, how did you know that?"

"Because its obvious"

"you better not tell anyone about this"

Don't worry I won't.

Austin smiled and relaxed because now he had nothing to worry about but little did he know that Dez had secretly recorded the whole thing and was going to show it to Ally. He knew that Ally deserved to see it because she was a good friend of his, she never got mad at him even after all the times he messed up all the instruments in sonic boom, and he knew that someone needed to tell her the truth especially since Austin wasn't going to do it. Dez and Austin went downstairs to the basement and played video games for awhile. After that Austin went home and ate dinner. Before he went to bed he looked at a pic of Ally on his phone and sighed. maybe, I should give her a chance. I mean, this could be my chance at a great relationship and I don't want to ruin it. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow about this and see what she says. Austin was finally able to relax after he figured that out and soon was asleep excited and nervous about what would happen the next day.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

AN/ please keep reviewing this story. I want to make sure people are still reading it and it gives me more motivation to continue writing! Thanks!

Ally woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing. She groaned, rolled over, picked it up, and looked through her messages. There were two messages, one was from Trish and the other was from Austin. She read the one from Trish first. It said, Hey Ally I'm going to be coming over to your house in 1 hour so get ready so we can hang out! Ally couldn't help laughing because she had known Trish her whole life so she was used to her coming over all the time uninvited.

Ally deleted the text and then opened the one from Austin. It said Hey Alls, listen there is something really important I have to talk to you about. I can't tell you today because I already made plans to hang out with Dez but I will tell you tomorrow morning at school. Ally was smiling after reading the text. Oh my gosh maybe he finally realized that he has feelings for me to! I have to go get ready so I can go talk to Trish about this. Ally got dressed and did her hair/makeup then took a final look at herself in the mirror.

She looked great because she was wearing one of the new outfits she had gotten the other day. It was a pink tank top that she had paired with a denim blazer, a black skirt, and pink wedges. Her makeup consisted of Pink eye shadow, mascara, blush, and lip gloss. Her hair was in bouncy curls down her back and she was rocking blue and purple hair chalk on both sides of it. She had on a necklace with a pink diamond in the center, a matching ring and bracelet, and she had on pink earrings that sparkled while they dangled. For the finishing touch she sprayed a bunch of cherry blossom perfume on her wrists and neck. Satisfied with her appearance she left the bathroom and went back to her room.

She heard the doorbell ring and went downstairs to answer it. She opened the door and trish walked in.

"hey Ally"

"Hey Trish"

Trish was about to say something but stopped when she heard her phone ringing.

"hang on ally I need to see what loser has news so important that they have to bother me now of all times"

She looked at the caller id and rolled her eyes. Great what does this bozo want now she mumbled.

"Hello"?

"hey Trish"

"What do you want Dez?"

"I have some exciting news but first all of I need to know is Ally with you?"

"yes she is here,why?"

"Because I have something exciting to tell her"

"ok what is it?"

"I can't say it over the phone!"

"ok you can say it to Ally today in person then"

"Sure do you two want to come over right now?"

"ok"

"Great see you soon trish"

"Bye Dez"

Trish sighed and hung up the phone. She looked up and noticed Ally looking at her with a smile on her face.

"when are you going to admit already that you have a thing for Dez?" "What are you talking about?" "You like him because you two totally have a love/hate relationship" "One minute your fighting with him and being all mad like always and the next minute your hanging out together and actually getting along"

Trish thought about that for a minute. "wow I never realized it before but I think your right". "Of course"

Don't you think this is weird though? I mean, I have always hated him in the past but now all of a sudden I have feelings for him." "It makes sense to me." "You two have been friends for a while so its normal that you would have a close friendship with him and because of that you started to see him in a new way then you did before which caused your feelings for him to change into the romantic type that you only get when you really like a guy that you want to date."

"That does make sense. So, if I do have a chance with Dez how would you feel about us possibly being a couple?" "I would be happy for you although I would be a little jealous but totally not for the reason your thinking of because honestly Dez is like an older brother to me and I would never see him in that way." I would be jealous of the fact that you have a relationship while I still don't.

"I'm sorry Ally I'm sure Austin will come to his senses soon and you two will be together eventually.\

"Thanks Trish"

"Your welcome now come on we have to get going so we can find out what Dez has to tell you!"

"ok"

Ally grabbed her pink purse, slipped her phone in the there, zipped it shut, and then put it over her shoulder. She and trish got into her car and drove to Dez's house. She knocked on the door and Dez answered. "Hey ally, hey trish"

"hey Dez were here so you can finally tell us the news"

"sure but lets go up to my room first"

Ally and Trish followed Dez up to his room. One inside Both of them sat down on some chairs he had in there while Dez shut the door and then sat down on his bed.

Ally looked at him and said "ok tell me everything you know."

"Well I was with Austin earlier today and he was having girl problems. He said there was this one girl he likes but doesn't want to date because he is afraid that it will ruin his friendship with her. He said a really long 5 minute speech about her and I being smart like I am recorded the whole thing so I could show it to you."

"lets hear it"

Dez picked up his phone and went to his recording app. He found the file he wanted and opened it, turned up the volume, then pushed play. Austin's voice came streaming out through the phone speakers sounding very nervous. After his speech was over Ally heard Dez ask him if the mystery girl was her and she was shocked when Austin confirmed that it was her. Once the recording stopped Dez closed the app and then put his phone away.

Ally was frozen in her chair because she was freaking out on the inside. She was feeling a mix of emotions but mostly she was filled with happiness, shock, madness, and betrayal. She was happy that Austin liked her back, she was shocked to know that he had feelings for her to, she was mad at the fact that Austin had lied to her about his feelings instead of telling her right away that he likes her, and she felt betrayed because when they became partners Ally had made Austin promise to her that they would always be honest with each other about everything and that they would never lie about anything.

"Ally are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine trish"

"ok well Dez I think Ally is upset right now so we are going to go now"

"ok I will see both of you tomorrow then"

"ok"

Trish started to walk out of the room but she changed her mind and walked right up to Dez.

"before I go I just wanted to say thank you." "you're a really great friend for helping Ally with the whole Austin situation"

"Thanks but I'm happy to do it since Ally is a good friend of mine just like you are."

"Thanks that's really sweet of you."

Trish gathered up all of her courage and planted a quick kiss on Dez's check then pulled away. Dez looked at her in shock and happiness and was about to say something but before he could he was cut off by Trish.

"I got to go, I will see you tomorrow Dez"

"Bye"

Trish found Ally outside waiting for her. She went up to her, they got into the car, and then they drove back to Ally's house. Once they got inisde Ally turned toward Trish and said "the makeover idea has been great so far but I have a way to make it even better!"

"how"

Ally looked over at Trish with a smirk evidenant on her face and she opened her mouth to answer…


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

AN/ Sorry I haven't written for awhile. I have just been super busy and I had lost motivation for the story. But now I am back with a new chapter. Enjoy and please review! Thanks!

"well I was thinking about dying my hair black with red streaks on the sides"

"I like it, it shows a different side of you and Austin would definitely notice"

"Exactly"

"I was thinking that you should get your hair professionally done because even though I worked at a salon in the past I was terrible at the job and I don't want to make it look bad."

"ya I definitely don't trust you to do the job"

"Anyway, there's that one place in town where you don't need an appointment so we should go there right now"

"ok"

So they went there and 3 hours later Ally walked out with black hair and red streaks

"what do you think?"

"it looks amazing"

"perfect"

"Awesome"

"yep well I have to get home now but I will talk to you later.

"ok bye Trish"

"bye Ally"

Ally was starving so she decided to get a bite to eat at her new favorite fast food place Taco Johns. They had recently opened one in Miami and she went there a lot since it was really good. She ordered her usual which consisted of two hard-shell tacos with salsa and sour cream, potato oleos, a churro, and a large coke. While she was eating she pulled out her phone and looked at a picture of Austin. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly he was going to tell her. I just hope that's its good news she thought because honestly I don't think I can really handle any more bad news.

When she was done eating she threw away her trash and put her tray back and then left. When she got home she went up to her room , sat down on her bed, and almost immediately tears started streaming down her face. She hated to admit it but even though she had tried to be strong she couldn't help breaking down because she knew deep down that her and Austin would only ever be friends but she couldn't handle accept that since the thought shattered her heart into a million pieces.

She was so overwhelmed and busy crying that she didn't even hear the door open.

"Ally are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom"

"no your not, tell me what happened"

"Austin and I are always going to be just friends"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"yes, I don't want to be just his friend I want to be his girlfriend!"

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Ally asked with a confused expression.

"ever since you met Austin when you were 5 years old I knew that you would eventually like him"

"What should I do"

"have you told him how you feel?"

"yes but he rejected me"

"Oh is that way you dyed your hair"?

"yes I thought if I made some changes then Austin would realize he made a mistake and that he does want to be with me"

"that could work"

"yep well im going to bed now"

"Ok, goodnight Ally"

"Goodnight mom"

After her mom left Ally shut the door behind her, changed her clothes, and then got into bed. She fell asleep right away excited about what lay ahead for tomorrow.

AN/ I know this chapter probably wasn't all that great but I haven't written for awhile. By the way they don't actually have Taco Johns in Miami I just thought I would include that in the story since I eat there all the time and I love there food.


	7. Chapter 6

AN/ sorry I haven't updated in awhile. To answer your question brooke I have seen every episode of the show so yes I am fully aware that ally wouldn't do that. However this is fan fiction so the point is to create stories that are all different. Writing her character how she normally is would be to boring since I wanted to make my story interesting. Plus im not the only one who has written stories that involve the characters doing things that would never happen otherwise. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and please keep reviewing!

Austin woke up in the morning feeling kind of nervous but excited as well. He just hoped Ally wouldn't be mad at him for the other day. After he had gotten dressed and ate breakfast he headed to school. When he got there he saw that saw a new girl talking to trish.

"hey I'm Austin"

"Nice to meet you I'm Rachel"

"do you need any help finding your classes?"

"no thanks trish already said she would do it but thanks for offering"

"No problem"

"Well if you would both excuse me im going to go find ally before class starts since I have something important to talk to her about".

When he was leaving trish and Rachel could be seen laughing in the background. Ally had met her earlier that morning and filled her in on everything that had happened. After she had seen an old picture of her and compared it to her new look she knew that Austin wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off her and might not even recognize her at first.

Meanwhile Austin was going down the hall not paying attention to where he going and ended up bumping into someone.

"sorry about that"

"its fine"

The mysterious girl had her black hair straightened to perfection with a touch of red streaks throughout. She was wearing a short pink dress revealing a little bit of cleavage that had silver rhinestones in the middle of it and had paired it with a sparkly pair of silver heels along with silver jewelry and a pink mani/pedi plus also wearing a ton of lavender scented perfume.

She smiled at the fact that Austin had zoned out and was staring at her.

"she closed his mouth and said if your done staring at me I have to get to class"

With those final words she left him there stunned.

Ally walked to her first class satifisted that things were going along perfectly with her plan. With no time I will soon be his girlfriend.

Little did she know that Rachel had a thing for Austin but not in a good way. She had known about him for years and was convinced that if she managed someone day to date him that she could use him to become famous. So it turned out that Ally was going to have to fight to the finish for what she wanted.

When Austin got to class he noticed Rachel was there sitting in the back writing in a notebook. In it she had made up a list mentioning all the things she would have to do in order to convince him that she was the right girl for him. Cause the sooner she did that the sooner she would get her fame. She decided to start with being polite and invited him to sit next to her. He was surprised but accepted due to being happy about the fact that she was being nice.

"so Austin have any plans for later today"

"well actually I was going to rehearse with my band for a bit after school"

"well here's my number" Rachel gave him a piece of paper with the info on it.

"thanks, I'll call you when im not busy and we can make plans to hang out"

"that would be great"

Austin had forgotten that trish was in that class and she had witnessed the whole thing. She couldn't wait for it to be over so she could talk to ally afterward. Rachel was in such a hurry to get out of the there at the end that she accidentally left her notebook on the desk.

Trish quickly went over there and decided to take a quick look since she wanted to know if she was up to anything. She saw the list mentioning all the steps she was going to do in order to become famous and then dump Austin after that.

She was fuming after reading the whole thing. Cause there was no way she was going to let one of her friends be taken advantage of like that. She quickly took a picture of the page with her phone and then hid the notebook with the rest of the stuff and went to ally lockers where she was currently getting out her history book.

"I have something important to talk to you about"

"can it wait?"

"no"

Ally let out a long sigh but agreed to have a fast conversation

"look at this notebook"

Ally looked at it and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She was completely shocked that anyone could ever try to do something like that to Austin. He was so sweet and nice to everyone so he didn't deserve to go through this. Her emotions got the best of her and soon she started crying.

"I cant believe she would do this, I have been in love with him since the day we meet cause he has everything I could ever want. He has those adorable brown eyes with that blonde hair, his smile is so amazing, he is always there for me if I am ever upset or stressed about something, whenever my dad has been away for a while he would always tell me to pack my stuff and come over since I would stay with him so he could watch over me and make sure that I was safe and happy, whenever he would see me crying he would immediately wipe away all my tears away, kiss the top of my forehead, and then pull me into a hug that was so comforting that helped me to feel better right away, whenever I need something I know to turn to him and that he will help me out, whenever we are writing a song together I always try to get closer to him just so I can feel relaxed, he can be childish at times but I have grown to accept that since that just makes him who he is and I wouldn't want to change anything about it. I am the only one who deserves to be with him cause I have always appreciated him and I knew for a fact that if we started dating that I would be with him for the rest of my life. I love him with all my heart and I want to be mrs moon someday and be a successful singer with him traveling and enjoying our happy life together. And if she thinks I'm going to let her ruin my only chance at a happy life then she must be crazy because its not going to happen. This war has officially started and she better be prepared for the outcome when I ruin her image so bad that she will forced to go back to where she came from." Ally ended that last sentence with tons of anger clearly evident in her voice but it made sense since she was furious about the whole thing. With a flip of her hair she turned and walked down the hall leaving trish alone. She was so caught up in the moment and due to the tears clouding her vision she didn't notice that trish had her phone out the whole time and had been recording it all. She needed to find a way for Austin to see it along with the picture she had taken earlier since one of them would prove how fake Rachel was and the other would show Austin exactly how much ally really did care about him.

She was already hating the whole situation cause all she wanted was for both of her friends to be happy together just like her and dez were but that wouldn't be possible until he knew what was going on.

I just hope I can put a stop to all this and soon. With that thought she started heading to her next class.

AN/I know it wasn't that long but its been awhile since I have written and wasn't as easy to come up with ideas. I will post the next chapter after I get at least 10 reviews.

also if any girls who read this story are interested in makeup then please check out my website!

ilovecoons273/business


	8. AN

AN/anyone who wants to try makeup that provides amazing results please check out my profile! :)


End file.
